


A chance encounter

by kitbug



Series: Three!verse - Another side, another story [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakfast, Dogs, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, do you ever just love an au so much, ellstersmash's three!verse, that you take up residence there, what's not to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbug/pseuds/kitbug
Summary: Ren Lavellan visits her favorite clanmate Athi in Lothering and takes her dog for a walk one morning.  She's run into by a mabari puppy and his owner.





	A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in [ellsterSMASH's Three!verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708565/chapters/26368032), which, if you're a Solavellan fan and/or a slowburn fan and/or absolutely astounding prose fan, and you haven't read it, I have to wonder about your life choices. Go read it first if you haven't!!! This has spoilers for it. XD
> 
> Also special thanks to ellsterSMASH for beta'ing for me. ❤

A puppy’s bark and a man’s shout were all the warning she had before she ended up flat on her back.

“Fen, go grab that puppy.” Her mabari huffed an assent and took off after it.  She sat up, winded but without pain. The several inches of snow had saved her from cracking anything on the frozen ground.  Small mercies, at least.

“Maker’s breath, I am so sorry!  Here, let me help you.”

The man stood over her, offered her a hand up.  She took it, and the speed at which he pulled her to her feet stole her breath.  He was much taller than her, the breadth of him marking him as human. A tuft of blonde hair peeked out from the knit cap protecting his ears from the cold, and a scarf covered the lower half of his face.  He had warm honey brown eyes that searched her for any sign of injury.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  She stepped back, making a little distance.  It was broad daylight in a public park, but still.  She was a stranger in a mostly strange city. She cocked her head to the side.  “That was your puppy?”

He swore a blistering oath and spun towards the path of fresh dog tracks.  “I need to catch him.”

“It’s okay!” she called after him.  “My mabari will bring him back.”

He stopped midstep.  “Really?”

True to her words, her brown brindled hound crested the hill with a black tuxedo pup led along by his leash.  The puppy was cowed, a toddler scolded, but brightened when he saw his owner and ran to the end of the leash to get to him.  Fen growled a low warning and he stopped pulling until they made it back over.

“Huh.”  The man knelt down and took the leash from her dog with a quiet “thank you” and checked his puppy over.  Satisfied that it was fine, he gave it a solid petting. The puppy flopped at his feet with a happy, gaping grin, panting his exertion.

She gestured to the frayed end of the leash in his hand.  “What happened?”

He pulled the broken end of a retractable leash out of his pocket.  “I suspect he chewed on this when I wasn’t looking. It snapped like a thread when he tried to take off.”

She covered her smile with a hand. He was clearly new to the breed, a little in over his head.  The knot of anxiety in her stomach unwound. Mabari didn’t bond with bad owners, puppy or grown, and Fen was relaxed as well.  “Probably, but retractable leashes aren’t strong enough for mabari anyway.”

He flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  “I realize that, now.”

She held out her hand for the leash and he relinquished it with a shrug.  The good thing about the retractable leash was that it had a long rope to work with.  She looped it around the puppy’s torso and back through itself into a makeshift harness and tied the end into a handhold, which she handed back to him.

“You should get him a proper harness for the next time you take him out on a walk, but this’ll work for now.”

“I— thank you.”  He glanced at Fen, sitting patiently at her feet.  “I… don’t suppose you have time to talk? I confess, a mabari is a lot more difficult to handle that I thought.  Yours is very well behaved.”

“That’s because he’s about four years past the puppy stage.  And I put a lot of work into getting him there.” She ruffled her mabari’s ears affectionately and he gave her a lolling grin.  She checked her watch for the time. It was only 7:30. Athi had worked late the night before, and probably wouldn’t be up for a couple more hours.  “I’ve some time.”

He pointed to the cafe just across the street.  “They’re dog-friendly there. Would you let me pick your brain if, say, I bought you coffee?  Or breakfast, if you haven’t eaten?”

“I’m getting hungry, so that would be wonderful, thank you.  I’d be happy to give you some advice.” She offered her hand to him.  “I’m Ren, by the way. And this is Fen, short for Fen’Harel.”

“Easy to remember.”  He took her hand and gave it a firm, but not overzealous, shake.  “Cullen, and Tucker.”

The morning rush had already cleared, leaving the cafe pleasantly quiet.  It was a quaint little place, decorated with a pastel gingham and stenciled dogs, taking advantage of the nearby park to attract clientele.  They were seated at a booth in the corner, started with coffee and a bowl of water for their mabari.

Their coats and coldwear shoved to the back of the booth, they settled in with their menus.  She found herself looking at the hard lines of his stubbled jaw and the scar that split his lip more than the offerings on the card in her hand.  His hair was ruffled from the knit cap and hung into his very expressive eyes. She wondered how he got the scar, but it felt rude to ask after only having just met him.

“I’ve eaten here a few times.  Their pancakes are really quite good,” he said as he perused the menu.  His eyes flicked up over the menu and locked with hers. “Is something wrong?”

Hers ducked back down and she hid her blush while staring at the specials.  “No no, everything’s fine. It looks great.”

Their waitress came back to top off their mugs and take their order.  Steak and eggs for him, bacon and eggs for her. And, of course, pancakes for them both.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”  He mused while they waited. “Admittedly, I’ve only been going to this park for a couple weeks, but I have started to recognize some people.  Or their dogs, at least. Your brindle is quite unique.”

“I’m not from the area,” she admitted.  “I’m visiting my… cousin, I guess you could say.  But she’s busy this morning.” Her sleep schedule didn’t mesh with Athi’s at all, but she was more than capable of entertaining herself in the interim.

Their food arrived and she cut into the steaming hot pancakes.  Her toes curled and she let out a little moan at the sweet maple syrup and fluffy, buttery texture.  He was right, their pancakes were phenomenal. 

He chuckled at her reaction and cut into his steak.  “What do you do, if I might ask?”

“I maintain a small herd of halla that trades frequently with other clans to keep our genetic stock varied,” she answered between bites.  “And during the summer and autumn, I help my clan organize our market stalls in Wycome.”

“You’re Dalish?”

“Yes.”  She set down her fork and looked him squarely in the eye.  “Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all,” he said hastily.  “Actually, it’s funny, I… you know what, nevermind.”

“Okay…”  Satisfied her origin wasn’t an issue, she let the matter drop.  “So, what do you do?”

“Firefighter.  It’s my day off, so I thought I’d work on Tucker’s walking manners.  He’s a beast on a leash.” His lips twisted in a grimace. “We didn’t get very far with that, as you’re aware.”

“What  _ does _ he know?  He at least knows his name right?”

“He should, I have to say it all the time,” Cullen answered with a wry grin.  “Other than that, though? Precious little. I was told mabari were smart enough to understand Common, but either mine missed the mark or he’s ignoring me.”

She shook her head.  “He just doesn’t know it yet!  They’re like babies, they aren’t just born knowing.  I’m sure he’s very smart. Aren’t you Tucker?” she cooed at the puppy, who wagged his stubby tail happily at his name.

Cullen snorted with amusement, and his eyes were keen on her, ready to take in anything she could offer.  “So, how would I teach him to understand?”

As they ate, she explained the basics of training and using food and praise as motivators.  How to start with simple commands like sitting, lying down, staying, and working up to more complicated tasks and commands.

“The more you talk to him and work with him, the more of the language he’ll pick up.”  She reached down and ran a hand along her mabari’s back. He rolled onto his side for a belly scratch.  “Fen here knows a lot of words, I can ask him to bring me almost any of my tools. Would your coworkers object to him being around the firehouse?  I know some firehouses use mabari.”

“I… hadn’t thought to ask.  He’s quite a handful.”

“And he will be for probably another year or two.  But the more you teach him, the faster he’ll catch on and the less spare energy he’ll have for causing mischief.  Mabari are working dogs, so teach him some work.”

“I suppose you’re right.  The worst my boss and coworkers can say is no, and then I’ll just have to work harder at home.”

“That’s the right attitude!”  She grinned wide and he blushed.  It was kind of cute how easily he flustered.

They wrapped up their meal with pleasant small talk.  Ren insisted on at least taking care of the tip while he settled their tab.  While he paid at the register, she pulled out a few bills for the table and scribbled her phone number on a napkin.  He came back with a pair of dog bone cookies and gestured for permission to give one to Fen.

“Of course!  Thank you, that’s very sweet,” she said as she slipped back into her coat.

“It’s my pleasure.  He’s such a gentleman.  I can only hope to teach my rascal to be half as polite.” Cullen gave her dog a hearty ear scratch as he chomped the cookie.

She stooped to give Tucker some attention before he could get jealous.  He wagged his stubby tail so hard, his entire body was wiggling. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

They made their way outside.  While it was a good place to end their meeting, she couldn’t quite figure out what to say.  He seemed to have the same problem, rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkwardly to the sky like it held inspiration for him.

“I- uh—”

“You’re—"

She laughed and shook her head.  “Please, go ahead.”

“No, no.  What were you going to say?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I had a good time.  And to thank you for breakfast.”

“I also had a good time.  Your advice was wonderful.  And you—” He chewed on his lip, hesitating.  “Would you… like to get coffee again sometime?”

She had genuinely enjoyed her time spent with him.  He was so earnest, so pleasant, it almost hurt her to turn him down with a shake of her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t.  I’m going home tomorrow.”

“I… oh.  I see. You must be busy then.  I shouldn’t take any more of your time.”  His face fell and flushed red. She felt as badly as if she’d kicked his puppy.  He turned quickly to leave. 

“Cullen, wait!”  She grabbed his hand and he stopped.  She pressed the napkin with her number into his fingers.  He looked at it and then up at her, confused. “My phone number.  In case you have any more questions. Or… you just want to talk. My reception is kind of shitty but. I’d… like it.  If you want to.”

His mouth slowly curved upward and his eyes lit up in a way that made her" breath hitched in her throat.  “I’d… like that too. Thank you.”

“I um… I should get back to my cousin’s place.  It was very nice meeting you and your puppy.”

“It was nice meeting you, too.”  His puppy pulled at the leash, refreshed from its rest and ready to run again.  “Looks like he’s ready to go. Good-bye!”

They parted in opposite directions with a companionable wave, she leading her dog and his puppy leading him.  It wasn’t far back to Athi’s apartment, only a fifteen minute walk. 

Her phone buzzed at her hip at the threshold of the building.  She paused and flipped it open to a message from a strange number.

_ “It’s Cullen.  I wanted to wish you a safe trip home tomorrow.” _

_ “Thanks.  I’ll see you again.” _

It felt less like a nicety and more like a promise.  She hoped it would be, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing that first fic about Ren and Athi so much that I decided to take up residence in ellsterSMASH's AU, and she was gracious enough to let me. :'D We'll get Cullen a happy ending eventually.


End file.
